


Redundancy, Not Unwelcome

by keyboardclicks



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Insecurity, Love, Mild Smut, Poetic Language, everybody loves minerva but duck loves her the most, implied/referenced trauma, it's barely smut but you can easily get the picture of what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardclicks/pseuds/keyboardclicks
Summary: Duck tells Minerva he loves her in everything he does.
Relationships: Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Redundancy, Not Unwelcome

Duck tells Minerva he loves her in everything he does.

He tells her in their conversations, in how he hangs on to every word she says no matter the topic or redundancy. In how he takes time, ever patient, to explain the things she doesn’t understand and ensure she is not lost in a sea of unfamiliar concepts.

He tells her in their silence, brushing his knuckles over the back of her hand as a signal to twine their fingers together. Sitting with her when melancholy homesickness takes her over and she can do nothing but sit and grieve and cry.

He tells her when she towers above him, a radiant lighthouse of curiosity and wonder as to what each new day in her new world will bring.

And he tells her when she’s beneath him, body trembling and pliant and soft in a way that seems impossible. Tells her in the kisses he plants to the inside of her leg, lifted up and hooked over his shoulder. In the hand he runs along the warm skin stretched over the muscles of her hips, her stomach, her chest. In the breathless praise that washes over his lips like water.

“You’re so beautiful, Minnie. So _fuckin’_ beautiful.”

A slight shift of his body as he leans down to kiss her inner thigh fans the flame of heat coiling deep in her gut. Duck does it again, again, _again,_ making her squirm and marking the skin with soft kisses and what will later be purple, tooth-marked lovebites.

“Beautiful, incredible, _god_ I can’t believe I have you, all to m’self. Love you _so much,_ darlin’.”

He knows she doesn’t always believe that he should- that trauma and isolation have left ugly scars on her heart(s). But the way she looks at him now, eyes soft, half-lidded and pleading tells Duck that, for the moment, all insecurities have been put aside. There’s no place for them here, where their love for each other fills up the room as a physical force, surrounding them in the warm light that feathers in from the translucent curtains and makes Minerva’s dark skin glow golden.

How can he not kiss her?

How can he not expect his heart to grow heavy with adoration like a fruit in the boughs of his arteries, and how can he not want to pluck and hand it to her every day anew?

How can he not fall more in love with her every moment?

So he does.

He does, and does, and does.


End file.
